Queen Susan the NotSoGentle
by star.everlasting
Summary: One of the many stories of Susan...this time, its aboout the BAD side of the gentle queen. [Warning: incest. dont like it, dont read it, simple as that.] short fic
1. Prologue

**Queen Susan the Not-So-Gentle**

**By Narnian magic**

Hey people! I just had an urge to write a story on Susan…her bad side. So yeah. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Own nothing but story line and the prince

**enjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoy**

Queen Susan the Gentle looked at the door from her throne. Inside, she was screaming like crazy. It was _another_ suitor. Any girl in London would have died for some of the princes asking for the hand of the Gentle Queen. But, the other girls weren't Susan, nor were they Queens.

The suitor approached, and Susan nearly vomited. She _hated_ suitors! She felt her brother's eyes on her. Susan turned her head, locking her azure eyes to the brilliant blue of King Peter the Magnificent. He was looking at her with eyes of concern. Then she immediately knew that he saw that she was about to vomit. She gave him a small smile and a little nod to let him know that she was fine. He looked relieved, then he gave a little nod in return. Then, his eyes were filled with…amusement. Susan gasped. That look was not good. Then just as the suitor approached them, she turned her attention to the front.

"Announcing the prince of Calormen." Susan put a hand to her throat, and she felt all her siblings look at her. She faced them. Lucy first. Lucy had a look of concern on her face, and Edmund and Peter both had a mixture of mischief and concern on their faces. They were smirking. Susan knew this was big trouble.

"My Gentle Queen." Said the prince, bowing. "I am Prince Granitine of Calormen." Susan stood up, her sky blue dress rustled softly as she did so. "Welcome to Cair Paravel, Prince Granitine." He bowed. "Queen Susan, you are my star in the mist of darkness…" At this, all four Pevensies zoned out. Every one of her suitors was like this. At first, it was interesting to see what her suitors said about her. Then, it seemed like all of them said the same thing. It was just too boring. When she was aware that he had finished speaking, Susan said, "Thank you, Prince Granitine. I shall consider your proposal." Then Peter stood up. "Prince Granitine, shall they show you to your quarters?" he asked. "Thank you, High King." Peter looked at the servants, and they scurried out of the room with the Prince, leaving the four siblings alone.

Susan couldn't take it anymore. She put her hands to her cheek and screamed. Peter flinched, and said, "Whoa, calm down, Su." Susan stopped screaming, her throat hurting and sore. Lucy couldn't help but laugh. Susan playfully glared at her sister. Edmund was thinking, but with a big smile on his face. Peter laughed as well, then escorted Susan to her chambers, making sure she didn't do anything stupid, just because she didn't like the suitors. He left her in her room, then went back to the throne room to find Edmund. As he expected, Edmund went to escort Lucy to her chambers, and he had returned sooner than Peter thought. Edmund was smirking and pacing when Peter opened the door.

Peter smirked and walked to his brother. "Well Edmund…you got a plan in mind?" Edmund looked up, a glint of happiness in his eyes. "No, not yet. Peter, have you ever thought about our past pranks we did on the other princes?" Peter laughed, then said, "Duh. They were so good." At this, the two brothers cracked up. Then Edmund put on a mask of seriousness. Then he cleared his throat. "I've found a way we could improve them." Then he whispered it to Peter. Peter frowned. "But then they have to stay here longer. Edmund, you DO know that Su and I hate these people." He said with pure disgust. Edmund smirked. "Fine. It's just a thought anyway." Peter just sighed.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Susan stomped around in her room. She was furious. Who does these princes think they were? She suddenly wished that Lucy had all the beauty she had. Why must the world be so cruel? She then sighed and sat down at the foot of the bed. She felt the silken material beneath her, and she fell back, closing her eyes. The cool material felt good against her porcelain cheeks. She let her thoughts roam, and suddenly, she felt very tired. Susan could remember nothing as she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

As soon as Edmund was gone, Lucy crept out of her bedroom, and snuck into the gardens. She breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of blooming flowers. She strolled along the path, enjoying the flowers, completely aware of what Peter and Edmund was going to do. Obviously. She was the accomplice to their little pranks. Out of the four, only Susan didn't know that it was all three of them involved. Sometimes it was Peter. Sometimes Edmund. Lucy smirked and continued walking, thinking of what prank they should play on the Calormen prince next.

**endofchapterendofchapterendofchapter**

Narnian magic: hey, I had an urge to write a story on Susan's bad side…and decided that there would be a pairing later on. : P


	2. Pranking the Prince

**Queen Susan the Not-So-Gentle**

**By Narnian magic**

Thanks to reviewers!

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic- **Thank you so much!

**Penguinsrock12- **yeah, that's what I'm doing: P

**Fledge- **Her bad side…you'll see. Yeah, Rabadash is going to be next…

**Spooky-phoenix**- Thank you so much! 

**Hmpopstar0015- **you'll see…

And just so you guys know, this is when the Pevensies were still quite young, not quite adults yet, probably around 11-15 years old.

Back to the story…

**enjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoy**

At breakfast the next morning, Edmund smirked. They had their plan ready. Next to him, Peter was grinning his head off. Susan stared at them, knowing exactly what they were thinking. Lucy was smirking as well. Susan couldn't take it anymore. "All right you lot, tell me what's going on." No one said anything. Then Edmund pushed his plate away. "Well, Peter and I are going riding with Prince Granitine." Susan narrowed her eyes at her brothers. Peter just smirked, and they left. Lucy looked at her older sister, and started to laugh. She couldn't help it, it was so funny!

Her sister's expression was one of frustration and gladness. The frustration was their secrecy and hidden amusement. The gladness came from the hopes that they would drive away the prince from Calormen. Then Susan glared at her younger sister. Lucy then struggled to keep silent, but she failed miserably. So she went out of the room to her own chambers.

Peter laughed and Edmund did too. They were supposed to meet the prince at the stable that morning to go riding. Finally, the prince appeared, and the two kings looked at each other in the eye. "Shall we?" Prince Granitine nodded. They mounted their horses: Peter on his snow-white unicorn, Edmund on Philip, and the prince on a black one. They raced out of the stables, and to the giant meadow they've always felt great in.

Edmund, when the prince looked at the big place in awe, signaled to Peter to begin their plan. Peter grinned, and nodded before suppressing his grin and turned it into a friendly smile. "Prince Granitine, I am sure that you love my sister deeply." Prince Granitine turned to him and nodded, his eyes full of hope. Meanwhile, Edmund, who was behind him, snickered, and had to bury his head in Philips mane from laughing aloud. He knew what Peter was going to say, and he could just picture his reaction. Peter tried his best to not grin, and he could just barely hide it. "Well, as much as I hate to tell you, she belongs to another man, and I loathe him very much."

The prince was taken aback, and behind him, Edmund was laughing, his eyes pooled with tears of silent laughter. Peter had an urge to laugh himself, but he bit it back, for Susan's sake. The prince recovered from his state of shock, and Peter saw that he was purple. "Does- Does your sister love him?" He stammered. At this, Edmund laughed harder, almost aloud, but thankfully, he was able to control himself. "Very much so." Peter responded, trying in vain to keep his face straight, but he couldn't help it when he felt the corner of his lips lift slightly. He fought to push them back down.

Edmund straightened himself, dried his eyes, then said, "It will be best to give her up, she is engaged to a man that she loves, and he is very powerful." The prince looked at him. Then he looked at Peter, then hesitated before saying, "Very well. I am glad to at least have seen the goddess of beauty in all of Narnia. Then he turned around, and rode back to the direction of Cair Paravel.

With his departure, the two brothers dismounted, then collapsed on the ground, laughing. They laughed until what seemed like hours on end, and then Peter got up shakily, wiped the tears from his eyes, and put out his hand to help his brother up. Edmund too, wiped his eyes, grinned, and they mounted their steeds and rode back to the castle.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Lucy was hiding in the stable, waiting. She had already been informed of the plan beforehand, and she was just waiting to get a look at the poor prince's face. She heard a horse's hooves, then looked up to see the prince of Calormen, his face purple and downcast. He got off the horse, and moments later, her brothers rode in, laughing. It was a wonder that they could stay on their horses like that! She ran up to them.

"Edmund. EDMUND PEVENSIE!" Lucy shouted at the top of her voice. The two brothers immediately swallowed their laughter. It was not good when Lucy yelled. But fortunately, for them, Lucy just wanted to get their attention. "What happened?" she asked. So they filled her in, and she was laughing as well. Peter then stopped laughing when he spotted a figure at the doorway. Lucy saw him, and stopped laughing as well, and Edmund did the same. Peter swallowed hard, then said, "Hello, Susan."

"Peter Pevensie." She hissed. Then she walked up to them. "You are going to tell me why Prince Granitine packed up and left right before you burst into laughter in here." Her eyes threw him a death glare that would have made people want to go to hell than face her at the moment. "Uh…we…um, we just, um, just came back from riding, with, um, the prince, and, um…" Peter stuttered. Susan never stopped glaring at him, and made Peter squirm with uncomfortable ness.

"It was the truth!" Edmund squeaked. Peter couldn't help but laugh aloud. Susan looked at her brothers, and blew up, yelling at the top of her voice, about how they would disgrace Narnia by being rude to their guests, and all that kind of stuff. Lucy grimaced as she saw the pained expression on Peter's face. But then she silently laughed as she found out it was because Susan was giving him her death-go-to-hell glare. He was scared, and she laughed silently. Susan finally finished after what seem like hours later and they went to go get some lunch.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Lunch wasn't its usual merriness. It was because of Susan, there was a dark cloud hanging there, and you could practically see it. The two boys felt as if they talked, they would die. At least, that's what Susan's look suggested. Peter finished his lunch as soon as he could, and raced to the North wing to his chambers, running from the feeling that Susan was melting holes in him through her glares. Once he reached his chambers, he collapsed on the bed, and closed his eyes, finally away from his raging sister. She was named Gentle, but she could be murderous. He sighed, and relaxed, finally finding peace in the midst of a terrible anger from a gentle queen.

**endofchapterendofchapterendofchapter**

Narnian magic: (no comment)


	3. Problems and Discoveries

**Queen Susan the Not-So-Gentle**

**By Narnian magic**

Thanks to reviewers!

**Shatafa- **Thanks so much!

**Fledge- **Ok, I'll try. Thanks for the advice!

**Zeldy – **Yep, you're right, poor, poor Peter…I guess there will be…later…it depends.

Story resumation!

**enjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoy**

He knew that Susan could be murderous. He just knew it, but he didn't know just _how_ murderous his little sister could be. He remembered her glare that made him gladly go to hell than face her at the moment. He remembered the sound of her voice, dripping with venom. High King Peter shuddered, despite his bravado and guts. He could never believe it. Even his _little sister_ could make him feel like dying. He sighed, and grinned, when he remembered that his two youngest siblings were still downstairs with the murderous queen.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Queen Susan had glared at her older brother, and he ran upstairs. Now she was grinning evilly at her two younger siblings, knowing that they weren't as daring when their older brother weren't there. She made sure they saw her, and she made sure they were shifting uncomfortably in their seats. She dared them to say something. Anything. They wouldn't even utter a sound. Oh well. She finished, and smirked, wiped her mouth on her napkin, and said, "Well, have a good lunch." Then she walked off. Lucy didn't have any problem with her sister saying that, but really, the way she was smiling, Lucy didn't like it. She and her brother breathed a sigh of relief. The dark storm cloud had gone with their elder sister.

Edmund then said, "Scary. No wonder why Peter warned me to be careful. Susan's really murderous…" he trailed off, shuddering. "Yeah." Lucy said, nodding. They finished their lunch, and Edmund asked, "Well, Lu, where should we go next?" Lucy looked around dubiously. "Anywhere that Susan _isn't._" She said. Edmund nodded. "Agreed. So where would Susan be at the moment?" He saw his younger sister think. "Well, there's a possibility that she's in the archery ring…and there's a possibility that she's in her room." The servants skittered around to clean up the lunch of the four monarchs. Soon, the table was all cleared. Then they both turned their heads at the sound of a trumpet blast. It was another suitor. They groaned just as their older siblings burst into the throne room, and straightened their crowns and sat down.

Edmund looked over to his older brother, and noticed that he looked at Susan not full of concern, but full of…full of…he wasn't sure. Something was filled in his brother's eyes, but he couldn't point his finger on it. Then when he looked at Susan, he noticed fresh red marks on his sister's neck, and he looked at his older sister and brother, puzzled. Something had happened, and he didn't know what. His train of thought was broken when the doors opened and revealed the next suitor. The suitor was a prince, that's for sure.

The prince stopped in front of their thrones and bowed. "Hello, High King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy. I am Prince Rabadash of Calormen." Susan choked, and Prince Rabadash looked at her. "Is…is Prince Granitine related to you?" Lucy asked timidly. Rabadash laughed. "Yes, he was my brother. Old fool…he thought that the Gentle Queen would love him…but of course, he's no competition to me…" Edmund looked at Lucy from across the room. She caught his eye, and the younger two Pevensies shared the same disgust. Lucy directed her attention back to Rabadash.

Susan looked at Peter as she heard Rabadash say that the other prince was no competition to him, and if Susan would love him. She could see the anger in his eyes, but Rabadash was too caught up in him flattering himself that he didn't notice the four young monarch's expressions. She heard Rabadash, and felt sick. She didn't want this guy in court any longer than he had to, and her siblings didn't either. Still, he had to stay with them for at least a night before his dismissal. Peter had taken an instant disliking for the prince, but he made no move.

"I ask for Queen Susan's hand in marriage." He finished. Susan stood up. "Well, I shall consider your proposal, Prince Rabadash." Rabadash looked surprised. "But Queen Susan, I thought we would be returning to Calormen…?" he asked. That was it. Did he really think that she would say yes? She tried to control her burning anger. She could see from the corner of her eye that Peter was too.

Peter's usual courageous kind blue eyes now flashed dangerously, and he was about to burst out any moment. "Queen Susan, if that is not comfortable, then we shall stay one night here." Rabadash drawled. Peter nodded stiffly, and the servants departed with the Calormen guests, and Susan and Peter burst out in anger. They were yelling and screaming, and the two younger Pevensies covered their ears until they realized that it was over.

The older Pevensies were gasping for breath, and they looked at each other. Again, Edmund noted the look in his brother's eyes. He still didn't know what it was, but something was _definitely _going on between them. Edmund then said, "Return to Calormen with him? Who does this guy think he is?" "Yeah, who _does_ he think he is?" chimed in Lucy. "He's an overly flattered stupid prat." Peter spat. Lucy gasped. She had never heard her brother say something like that about anyone before.

Susan walked over to him, and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Peter, don't say that. Sure he is, but even if you are King doesn't give you the right to say that to anyone." Peter looked at Susan in shock. Sure, he knew she hated Rabadash too, but Susan was actually defending him? But she did have a point. Meanwhile, the two younger Pevensies looked at each other in total confusion. There was something going on. Susan had been angry before, but now she was perfectly calm, other than the fact that Rabadash was here. Edmund just didn't get it.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Rabadash sat on the bed in Cair Paravel, slightly angry. He had expected Queen Susan to say yes immediately, and return to Calormen as soon as possible. But no, she had to think about it. That King Peter. He was always in the way! If only Rabadash could somehow kill him off and marry Queen Susan, Narnia would be his!

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

They didn't have much to say. The four siblings were silent during dinner, and Peter and Susan excused themselves to go upstairs already. Edmund decided to tell Lucy of his suspicions. "Hey Lu," He said, "Did you notice the way Susan behaved today?" Lucy looked at him dubiously. "Murderous, especially to Rabadash, yeah. What?" Edmund cleared his throat. "I think something is going on between them. You remember how murderous Susan was after we came back riding? Then she wasn't anymore after Rabadash came, just mad at the Calormen prince." Lucy looked at him. "Ed, what are you trying to say?" She asked. Edmund then lowered his voice, but its not like anyone else was there. "I noticed fresh red marks on Susan's neck right before we saw the Rabadash guy." Lucy looked at him, wide-eyed.

"So you think there's something going on between Susan and Peter?" She asked. Edmund nodded. "Then I saw this look in Peter's eye when he looked at Susan. I didn't know what it was…I couldn't put my finger on it." Lucy nodded. "Next time you see that look, signal me, and I'll see if I know what it is." It was Edmund's turn to nod. "Oh, I do wonder what's going on." Lucy said dreamily. Then Edmund snapped to attention.

"You don't suppose…" he trailed off, and then looked at Lucy. Lucy just looked back at him, and for once, didn't know what he was trying to say. "Suppose what, Ed?" She asked. Edmund looked around to make sure the servants didn't come yet, before saying in a whisper, "You know…like…incest?" Lucy gasped. Then she grinned. "There _is_ a possibility…" she said. Edmund looked at her before shaking his head, and went to the West wing to his chambers.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

The next morning was terrible. It was Rabadash. The monarchs were in the throne room when Rabadash arrived in a flourish. "Good morning, your majesties." He said, bowing. "Have you a good rest?" Lucy asked politely. "Why very good, your Majesty, I have been dreaming sweet dreams." Rabadash replied, looking at Susan. Peter glared at him, but he didn't notice.

Susan reached for her sword hilt. That's right, a sword. She was going to practice when she remembered they had morning duties that day, and in a hurry, forgot to drop off her sword. Now, it was concealed inside her cloak, where she could easily reach it, but prying eyes won't be able to see it. Peter had given the sword to her, and it was hers. The sword hilt was blue with a tinge of red, and there was a blue-ish stone set in the middle of the upper part of it, surrounded by a thin, red band. It was light, but it was sharp as well.

Then Edmund asked, "Would you rest another night? I trust your journey was quite exhausting." Rabadash smiled. "It would be a pleasure, your Majesty. But it would save a lot of room for your other guests if I don't sleep in the guest quarters." He said, smirking. When none of the monarchs moved, he looked at Susan, and said, "It would be an honor if I could sleep with my fiancé." At this, Susan looked at Edmund, then Peter, and she made such a big movement that every one of her siblings looked at her. Lucy knew what was going to happen, and Edmund saw the sword. He jumped up and tried to stop her, but was too late. She caught his eye, and then yelled, "Forget the gentle!" She then drew her sword and pointed it threateningly at Rabadash. Susan then realized that she wasn't the only one.

Peter had drawn his too, and they both pointed them at Rabadash. Peter's eyes were dangerous, threatening. They flashed dangerously, as if he wanted to kill Rabadash, ending it all. Susan's eyes were the same, as if the two siblings wanted to end his life then and there. Rabadash then backed away, and the two older monarchs lowered their swords and stormed out of the room. Still, the icy tension remained. Edmund and Lucy both glared at him, their glares almost matching Susan's own death glare. They too, stormed out of the room, hoping to find Peter and Susan somewhere. Rabadash was petrified, not daring to move. Then he ran out of the throne room and into the guest quarters, not daring to come out.

Susan followed Peter to his room, and there, she sat down and hugged him hard. She buried her head in his chest, and she mumbled muffled I-couldn't-believe-this-es and who-does-he-think-he-is-es. Peter wrapped his arms protectively around her, and he rested his head on hers, breathing in her perfume. Susan didn't know what to do with Rabadash, she just wanted him to leave! She knew Peter wanted the same thing. He then lifted her chin up with two fingers, and looked soulfully into her eyes, then lowering his head to kiss her. Their kiss lasted a bit longer until Peter broke off, and rested his back on the headboard of his bed. Susan snuggled up against him, and they fell asleep, tired from their disastrous encounter with the prince of Calormen.

**endofchapterendofchapterendofchapter**

Narnian magic: hey, I decided on the Rabadash wanting Susan idea…and I thought it worked out pretty well, despite something going on behind his back…


	4. Of Discoveries and Pranks

**Queen Susan the Not-So-Gentle**

**By Narnian magic**

Hey people, I'm back again! I was busy updating my other stories, so sorry!

Thanks to reviewers:

**Zeldy- **Yeah, I thought it was for the best. Thanks!

**Spooky-phoenix- **Lol thanks! Yeah, take that! Haha, that was actually the highlight of the chapter when I thought of it. Thanks again!

**Kibumi Wong- **Hey! Oh my gosh, thanks! Yeah, he is. : P

**Aminuleen- **Thanks so much!

(Drum roll) Now, the feature presentation!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the storyline.

**enjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoy**

Peter woke up to the yelling of voices. He felt rhythmic breathing on his side, and he remembered Susan was there. He smiled, and listened to the two yelling voices outside. He could make out that it was Edmund and Lucy, and they were calling him and Susan. As gently as he could, he laid Susan's head on his pillow before climbing off the bed to join the younger two Pevensies outside. He opened the door and quickly shut it, fearing that Susan would wake up. He then faced his youngest siblings, and then looked at Edmund, before he said rather grouchy, "What?" Edmund then looked at him dubiously, and then looked behind him. "Where's Susan?" he asked. "She's sleeping." Little did Peter know it was the wrong answer.

He looked at Lucy and Edmund questioningly, while the younger two exchanged glances. Peter suddenly felt very uncomfortable, when he heard a sound behind him. He whipped around to see Susan emerge from his room. Looking at her, he completely missed the look the other two were exchanging. Then Peter moved, and Edmund and Lucy caught his movement, and looked just in time to see Peter lean up to her and kiss their older sister. Lucy covered her mouth with her hands and Edmund grinned. Then he faced Lucy with a look in his eye that said, 'What'd I tell you?' Lucy then looked at him, and even if her hands were still on her mouth, he could see that there was a smile lighting her eyes. They then stared at their older siblings, and half grinned, half smirked. When Peter and Susan finally parted, they grinned sheepishly at their younger siblings.

"Wow…. how long was that, Edmund?" Lucy asked her brother, smirking. Edmund returned her smirk, and said, "Their longest one yet." Peter rubbed the back of his head. Susan grinned. "I guess there won't have to be any explanations now, am I correct, Edmund?" she fixed her younger brother with a knowing look. Edmund was taken aback. She knew it. She figured that he saw the marks on her neck when they saw Rabadash. He grinned, and said, "Yeah."

"But, what do we do with Rabadash?" Lucy suddenly said. All of her siblings looked at her, and none of them spoke. That is, until Susan suddenly had this huge grin on her face. "Well, this _is our court, _isn't it?" She asked the other monarchs. Peter knew what she was trying to say. Then he grinned as well. "Kick him out of here." He said slowly. Edmund smirked. "This is gonna be fun." The two brothers looked at each other in the eye, and knew what the other was thinking. It was time to prank someone.

Susan caught the look the brothers exchanged, and shook her head. Lucy exchanged the same look with each of her brothers. Susan sighed. Then she looked at Peter, took his hand, and looked into his eyes, her sapphire blue eyes locking with the mischievous blue of his. She sighed again, and said, "If you must." He nodded, and beckoned for Edmund to follow, "They're going to use the old trick again, right?" Lucy's train of thought was broken when she heard these words. She almost fell down. How did _Susan_ know? Surely Peter didn't tell her… Susan, seeing the look in her sister's eye, laughed.

"No, Lucy, Peter didn't tell me. I 'overheard' you guys in the stables after Prince Granitine left." Lucy looked up, rather startled. Then she grinned, and said, "I think so." Then she laughed with her sister. "Oh, I just can't wait to see the look on his face." Susan said, laughing even harder as she pictured Rabadash in her mind. Then the two sisters walked to Susan's room onto the balcony and the bed, waiting for their brother's return.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Peter grinned. He grinned wider as he saw Rabadash's expression. This time, it was _he_ who must resist the temptation laughing as Edmund dealt with Rabadash. It had been Peter last time when Prince Granitine was here, and now, it was Edmund. Peter's eyes were now filled with tears of silent laughter. He hid his head in his unicorn's mane, as he was about to burst out into laughter. Thank Aslan that he didn't. He breathed in the scent of hay and grass, and he lifted his head when he heard his unicorn neigh. He looked up just in time as Rabadash slowly turned his horse around, and make for Cair Paravel. Peter and Edmund followed, looking at each other with tears pooled in their eyes.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Rabadash grew angrier each passing moment. Queen Susan already has someone courting her? He couldn't believe it. He had been tricked into believing that Susan was single. But it didn't matter anyway. He would make Susan marry him. Narnia would be his at last! Narnia will join with Calormen, and become the most powerful country the world has ever seen. He couldn't stand it anymore. He held up a hand to indicate to King Edmund that he heard enough. He turned, and led his horse back to the castle.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Lucy heard the horse's hooves. She grabbed Susan's hand, and they went to the stable, first in hiding when they saw Rabadash, then jumping out when their brothers came in, laughing like they were crazy. Edmund had tears spilling down his face, and Peter had tears pooled in his eyes. Susan smiled, and she pulled Peter in for a hug. "Awww…." Lucy crooned. Edmund smirked and wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. They then looked at Peter and Susan. It appears that they were kissing. Edmund smiled, and then started to count in his head. Lucy laughed silently, tears also pooling in her eyes. When they finally parted, Edmund whistled. Lucy looked at her brother. "Well?" she asked. "Wow. Longer than the last one. Three minutes and twenty six seconds." They laughed, clutching their stomachs and rolling on the floor. The elder Pevensies looked at them, and then at each other. "Kids." Then Peter looked deep into her blue eyes with his own, and pulled her in for another kiss, this time celebrating in their own way of their success in keeping the Calormen prince away. Little did they know that there was something else going on entirely.

**endofchapterendofchapterendofchapter**

Narnian magic: Hey! Sorry for the delay in stuff, but I was busy updating the other stories. Thanks again to reviewers!


	5. Surprises and Readiness

**Queen Susan the Not-So-Gentle**

**Created by Narnian magic**

**(Geddit? Created by…oh, never mind)**

Thanks to reviewers!

**Blondi 24x7- **Really? I never thought of it like that…. Thanks so much!

**Zeldy- **Thanks!

**Spooky-phoenix- **he is! A must agree topic. He is an idiot…a bigger one than you think. ;)

**Magical Destiny- **That's an interesting suggestion. Prank-talking? Hmm…

**Caithzadz- **yeah, thanks! And I think it's coming now…Lol.

Once again, I'm so sorry for the delay! Thanks again, and back to the story!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but storyline.

**enjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoy**

Rabadash seethed. He clenched his fists. Then he beat the bed as hard as he could. He was angry. Queen Susan was being courted already. He couldn't believe it. But whoever was courting her, he'd better watch out. Because him, Rabadash, will become future King of Narnia. He smiled insanely, and then fell on his bed. He would find out just who was Queen Susan's lover, and kill him. He fell asleep, dreaming of the day which he would claim the Narnian throne for himself. Little did he know that that day he dreamed for would never come.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Peter laughed silently. He laughed harder when he saw his sister's reaction. Today, the suitor was the duke of Galma. He saw Susan's expression turn from perfectly calm to furious when the duke had drawled on about the good of her leaving Narnia, and being his wife instead in Galma. He offered her a letter, like a contract. Once she signed it, they would leave Galma to be wed. Susan had politely refused, but this guy kept talking. The Gentle Queen's eyes slowly turned from neutral to icy blue. Peter could have sworn that the room dropped a few degrees, and that Susan was just like the White Witch herself. When the duke offered the contract, Susan got so angry, she took the contract, and saw the duke's satisfied smile before ripping the letter into tiny pieces, and stormed out of the throne room. The duke was paralyzed, and after he recovered, he ran out of the room as well.

"Well, looks like we won't be seeing any more of him anytime soon." Edmund smirked to Lucy. Peter looked at them. "How unfortunate." He said, crossing his arms. "Come on, let's check on Susan." "Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Lucy agreed. Edmund laughed, and then followed the light haired Pevensies to Susan's chambers. She wasn't there. Peter grimaced. "I think I know where she is." Peter led them to his room, and opened the door. Susan was lying down, the sheets clenched in her fists in a desperate grip.

Peter sat down, next to her, and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Susan." He said gently. She raised her head, and then got up, and wrapped her arms tightly around him before letting go. She finally spoke, in a quite voice, "I don't believe some of these suitors. Who do they think they are?" Susan didn't usually talk like this. Peter was frightened by her tone. He was about to say something when someone cut him off. "Susan, please, you're scaring us." It was Lucy. Susan fixed her eyes on her younger sister. "Just tell those…those…. those _bastards _to get out of Narnia!" At this, her three siblings did a double take. Susan _never _called anyone a bad word.

Peter was the first to recover. "Don't worry, we will…somehow." Susan smiled gratefully at him before hugging him again. He smiled, and closed his eyes, his head buried in her dark hair. Edmund smirked, and caught his younger sister's eye. He motioned for her to take a step back, and she did. Susan's head lifted from Peter's chest, and her eyes were a little red-rimmed. "Thanks." She finally said. Then suddenly, she heard a rumble next to her. She looked, and there was Edmund. Lucy laughed. "Let's go down to dinner now." she suggested. Susan and Peter laughed as well, and she went down, feeling cheerier than she had since Rabadash arrived here.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

He smiled. The plan was ready. He just needed the Kings out for a little while, and Narnia would be his!

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Peter appeared the next morning at the breakfast table looking grim. Susan stopped to look at him, and asked, "What's wrong?" Peter looked at her, then Edmund. "Ed, we have to leave Narnia tomorrow." he said, as a-matter-of-factly. Edmund looked up. "Why?" "Archenland. We're supposed to go sign a treaty there or something." "Oh." Peter turned to face the girls. He took Susan's hand.

"You guys be careful." Susan smiled, and tweaked his nose. "We know how to fight if we ever need to." "Yeah, we can defend ourselves." Her younger sister piped up. Susan then eyed Peter. Then she grinned. "Instead of you worrying for us, don't you ever worry for yourselves?" she asked her older brother. Peter grinned back at her. "Um, no. Remember, that time, it was me that defended you against Rabadash." Susan frowned at him. "Uh, no, _High King._" She said mockingly. "_I_ drew my sword first." Peter looked at her, raising an eyebrow. Susan sighed. "Whatever. We can protect ourselves." "I should hope." Peter muttered under his breath. Unfortunately, she heard him.

She whipped around and marched back to him. "Say that again?" she hissed, daring him to. Peter backed away, and then she smiled, satisfied. "Good. See you later." She said, flicking her hair back. Susan smiled at him, before going through the door and out to her chambers. The two brothers sighed, leaving their youngest sister grinning. If Lucy knew what was in the future, she wouldn't even dare to be smiling.

**endofchapterendofchapterendofchapter**

Narnian magic: sorry for the delay! And sorry for making it so short. Haha.


	6. A Heart Shattered

**Queen Susan the Not-So-Gentle**

**Created By Narnian magic**

Thanks to reviewers!

**Magical Destiny- **Well, there was a little bit of PeterxSusan there, and I won't put anything really bad on there…. and thanks!

Caithzadz- You'll see…Soon enough. I'm glad you're getting thrilled. Thanks! 

**Spooky-phoenix- **hehe…. you'll see. ;) Thanks!

**Zeldy- **Thanks! You hope…. But you never know. ;)

Sad to say,

This story is reaching it's climax and it's ending is coming soon.

Disclaimer: Own nothing but storyline

**enjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoy**

Susan opened her eyes to blinding light. She shielded her eyes, and yawned, got up, and stretched. Then she heard a rhythmic breathing next to her on the bed. She smiled. Peter's blond hair covered his eyes, and Susan yawned again. She heard him stirring, and she saw him open his brilliant bright blue eyes. "Good morning." She said, kissing him. "'Morning." He said, stretching. She laughed, and said, "Come on down to breakfast." He smiled, and she left him alone in her chambers.

Susan went to join her younger siblings for breakfast. Edmund was already finished, and he was promising to tell Lucy all about it when she entered. "Good morning, Susan!" Lucy said cheerfully. "Good morning." She said in reply, and sat down to eat breakfast. Edmund, however, stared at her. "Ed?" Edmund snapped out of his thoughts, and smirked. "Hello, Susan." Susan smiled. "Where is Peter? We have to go soon, you know." Lucy coughed nervously, because she knew what Susan was about to say. She knew where Peter was, and her cough was a warning to Susan. But if Susan heard her, she didn't acknowledge it. "I'll go wake him up, then."

"No need. I'm right here." Susan wheeled around, and almost crashed into her older brother. "Oh, Peter." She said, and sat down again. The two completely missed the look that passed between the younger two Pevensies. Edmund smirked, and laughed silently, while Lucy gave him a warning look before she felt the corner of her lips lift as well.

"Well, Ed, are you ready?" Peter asked, tearing his eyes from Susan's sapphire blue ones. Edmund nodded. "Come on. We have to go if we want to get back here sooner." Peter looked at the girls. "You guys take care of yourselves. Especially with Rabadash here." Peter spat the name, but otherwise, his voice was warm. Lucy and Susan laughed. "We can take care of ourselves. Seems like you have to worry about yourselves more than us." Susan smiled. Peter grinned, and leaned down to kiss her. Susan broke off, and hugged him tightly. Peter smiled into her dark hair, and then moved to hug Lucy as well. Susan hugged Edmund, and the two Kings set off, with the Queens waving from the doors. Peter looked back at his love. Susan caught his eye, and smiled a little. Then the High King leaned forward, and said, "Race you." Edmund grinned, and the two Kings raced to the border of Narnia. Peter's unicorn neighed, and ran faster, on and on, to Archenland.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Susan saw Peter looking at her, and she smiled a little to assure him that they would be fine. Peter smiled back at her, and she turned to her younger sister. "Come on, Lucy. Let's go to your garden for a walk." Lucy grinned up at her older sister before pulling her hand, and running back inside.

The two Queens spent the next two days like this, walking in the garden, laughing, and spending time with each other. On the third day of their brother's departure, Lucy asked her sister, "Susan?" "Hmm?" "When are they going to be back?" Susan laughed. "If I'm right, they should be back today." Lucy then ran around. "Yay!" she shouted joyfully. She ran around her garden, spinning, and laughing with her sister.

It was around mid afternoon when a maid came to them, and said, "Queen Susan, Prince Rabadash begs an audience. Susan was puzzled. Why would Rabadash want an audience? She was suspicious. So the Gentle queen, before going to the throne room, she stopped by her room and grabbed her sword and told Lucy to get her dagger. The girls threw on a cloak, shielding their weapons. Then, the Valiant and the Gentle made their way to the throne room, and sat down on their respectful thrones. Rabadash was there already, and bowed as the Queens made entrance.

"Prince Rabadash, you begged an audience?" Susan asked in a clear, loud tone. Rabadash bowed again in a flourish. "Yes, Queen Susan. May I approach?" He asked. Susan hesitated, and looked at Lucy. Lucy looked back at her, her chocolate eyes filled with caution. The two sisters communicated through their eyes. _'Well? I don't know…' 'If you must, be careful!' _Susan nodded at her sister, turned to the prince, and nodded at the prince hesitantly. Rabadash hid a smirk. He stepped up, and took the hand of the Queen, and kissed it. Susan tried to hide her disgust, and it worked on all the servants there. But Lucy could see right through it. She was disgusted as well. If Peter were here, he would have killed Rabadash already. Lucy felt her hand snake to her dagger at her side, but she resisted drawing it. What the prince said next caught her off guard.

"What is the name of the person courting you, my Gentle queen?" Susan's eyes widened, and then hid her expression. It was Peter and Edmund. It had to be when they played the prank on him. It had to be. Susan prayed that Rabadash didn't see her look of surprise, or he could see right through that next lie. "Um, his name is…" She trailed off, and snuck her sister a look. "…His name is Peter!" She blurted out, praying that Rabadash wouldn't get it.

Rabadash seem to think. "Which Peter, my queen?" '_My queen!' _the sisters thought in unison. _'Who does this guy think he is!' _Susan thought, enraged. She tried to control her temper. She tried to keep her face and expression neutral. "You don't know him," she lied quickly. "He resides in another world, yet, he courts me, and he is a kind, brave spirit." She hoped Rabadash would just buy the story. But then she saw a glint of reorganization in his eyes, and then quick as a flash, he darted behind Susan, grabbed her wrists together, and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I think not, Queen Susan." Lucy's eyes were wide before she smiled, and she finally got to draw her dagger.

"Came prepared, I see." He drawled. Susan thanked Aslan that he didn't see her sword. Lucy pointed her dagger at Rabadash while he just laughed, and drew his own sword beneath his cloak. Lucy thanked Aslan and Susan mentally. It was a good thing Susan was high on her guard. But then, wasn't she always? Susan looked at his sword, and then at Lucy.

"Lu, run!" Lucy looked at her sister, and shook her head. Susan looked at her pleadingly, but still, the Valiant queen refused. But after all, her name _was_ Valiant. Brave beyond anything. So Susan shrugged and looked at Rabadash. "Swords?" she asked. "Swords." Rabadash whispered into her ear. Susan recoiled in disgust. Oh, how she wanted Peter here right now! "Fine." Susan whipped her body around, freeing her wrists from the prince's clutch. She then drew her sword, and pointed it at him. "Gentle, huh? Guess it's the wrong name for you, my queen!" Susan's anger burned inside of her, and her eyes threw him a look that suggested his death.She looked to the sides, and saw the servants still here, wide-eyed with fear. At that moment, the doors burst open, and the Kings stepped in the throne room.

Susan looked at him. The High King's eyes slowly turned from joyous to cold. "So…" he hissed through gritted teeth. "You finally show up." Edmund said, next to him. "Peter, go!" Susan pleaded him. "No, Su." He said, shaking his head. "You were right. _Bastard._" He spat. Peter drew his sword. "Peter, no need." Susan said, her crystalline blue eyes were filled with amusement. Peter blinked. "Su, how can you be _amused _by this?" Susan grinned. "It's my first real fight. And it's my fight only. For my future." "If anything happens, I'll have to step in." Peter said, warningly. Susan smiled. Then she faced Rabadash. But Rabadash wasn't looking at her. Rather, he was looking at Lucy.

Susan was confused for a moment. Then it hit her like lightning. "No!" she yelled. "Lucy, run!" Lucy barely had time to register it before Rabadash darted to her, and like Susan, held her wrists together behind her back. He pressed his sword to her throat. "Lucy!" Her siblings shouted. Lucy squirmed in his grasp. "Let go of me." She hissed at him. Susan glared at him, her blue eyes icy. She raised her sword with a single hand, and said, "Let go of my sister. She has nothing to do with this." Rabadash smirked. "Oh, but what will I get in return?" he said. "I will let her go only if you will be my wife."

Susan was rooted to the ground, her sword still raised. She looked at Lucy. Her little sister was frantically shaking her head. Then she looked at her brothers. Edmund. He was shaking his head as well. Then she nearly burst into tears. Peter, his eyes showed everything. He knew what she must say. Their eyes locked with each other, and Susan's heart shattered to see Peter like this. His eyes showed his heart breaking. Susan knew what she was going to do. She then smiled a little, and Peter was taken aback. She pushed the corners of her mouth down before facing Rabadash. She lowered her sword. Then she stepped forward to the prince.

**endofchapterendofchapterendofchapter**

Narnian magic: YAY! ANOTHER CLIFFY! Love, love, love torturing my readers. MUHAHAHAHA! Evil, evil! Lol. Going to make you guys wait a little longer for the next part! And just so you guys know, this story is coming to its end. Just one or two more chapters and it's finished. (Wail) I don't have any more ideas for this story. So it's almost finished. Sad to say, so brace yourselves for the ending!


	7. Of Swords, Daggers and Terrifying Looks

**Queen Susan the Not-So-Gentle**

**By Narnian magic**

Thanks to reviewers!

**Caithzadz- **I MIGHT make her marry Rabadash….hehe.

**Aminuleen- **yeah, sure. You know, that that kind of stuff doesn't work on me. But I'll take pity on you. I mean, I haven't updated in a month, so I'll be nice.

**KibumiWong- **Hey! Thanks! Yes, you should hate Rabadash. The guy that's meant to be hated. Haha.

**HermoniePotter1378- **oh my gosh, thanks so much! Yes, yes, I'm updating!

Yes, I know, I haven't updated for a loonnnnggg time, but it was a really big cliffy. So, yes, I update pretty quickly. Normally, that is. Probably like, one or two more chapter until the end. Hehe.

Disclaimer: Own nothing but storyline

**enjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoy**

"Let go of Lucy." Her tone was cold and sharp. She stepped up to Rabadash. Rabadash smiled, and as soon as Susan was close enough, he let go of Lucy, pushed her to her brothers, and took Susan by the wrists, putting them behind her back. Peter's eyes flashed dangerously. Rabadash raised his sword. "Oh no, _High King _Peter is helpless." He taunted. Hatred showed in all four Pevensie's eyes. He then dropped his sword, and wrapped his arm around Susan. Peter's anger came to life, as did Susan's. "My dear, we shall be married this very day!"

Susan tried her best to wrestle with her anger, and she regretted dropping her sword. It was still in sight, and it was a good thing Rabadash forgot all about it when she came to him. "My dear," She heard Rabadash say, "it is nearly time. We shall be wed!" the young Queen tried to not show any sign of disgust. The Calormen Prince had called in a priest, and had forced Susan in front of him, while standing next to her.

The priest began, but Rabadash stopped him. "Just go straight to the vows." The priest nodded in fear of what the prince could do to him. "D-d-do you, Queen Susan, take Prince Rabadash as your lawfully wedded husband?" Susan just stood there. Then she swayed faintly, turning slightly so her side was facing the place where her sword had fallen. It was an act. "Susan!" her siblings shouted, but the Calormen guards held them back. Their prince caught Susan as she fell. "Let me get to her!" she heard her sister shout. The guard made a big mistake by looking at her. He recoiled in fright at what he saw. Pure hatred was in the youngest Pevensie's eyes.

Peter and Edmund swallowed nervously as they saw the look their younger sister threw the guards and the prince himself. Even Susan caught the look, and felt very uncomfortable. She instantly remembered how she had made them particularly uneasy at the dinning table a few days ago. She instantly regretted it, and almost laughed at the memories. She struggled in vain to keep her face straight. She put the back of her hand to her forehead. "Oh…" she moaned dramatically. "What is it, my dear?" Rabadash asked her. "Oh, I feel so faint." Susan replied, trying her best not to laugh. Her acting skills were pretty good. She tried to make it clear to her siblings that she was just pretend, and they should go on with her play. Of course her siblings understood her. Especially Peter. He could read her like a book.

"Susan!" he yelled, trying his best to look desperate, which turned out pretty well. Edmund followed suit, and said, "Su! Answer me!" His voice shook a little from his insides exploding with laughter, but his acting wasn't bad. Lucy continued to give people 'the look.'

Susan staggered, getting closer to the sword, and she quickly calculated the distance of it from her arm. She came up with that she would have to just spin out of the prince's arms, swoop down, and reach for the sword. She had nothing else to try. It was a risk if she calculated wrong. She took in what she hoped sounded like a shaky breath. She tried to turn to see if her siblings were weaponless. She tried not to grin as she saw Peter's sword, always there. Lucy's dagger was in its sheath. Edmund's sword was there as well. Thankfully, they were all wearing cloaks, so their weapons were all concealed, though Rabadash knew about Lucy's dagger. He probably forgot that Peter and Edmund had just returned from a long journey, and most likely that they'd have weapons. Susan managed to look up weakly at the prince, making him let his guard down. Now was the chance.

She regained her balance in a split-second, spun, reached down, and successfully grabbed her sword. She looked up, and saw Rabadash staring at her with wide eyes before them shrinking again, and he narrowed his eyes at her. As for her siblings, they had drawn their weapons, and they had the guards at the sword. Well, the dagger for Lucy. Susan smiled before turning back to Rabadash. She raised her sword once again.

Rabadash smirked. "Do you really think you can escape from me that easily, my little flower?" Without warning, he lunged out, and made her drop her sword by once again holding her wrists behind her back. _'This action is getting so boring and annoying.' _Susan thought. She definitely didn't have her sword, but it didn't mean that she couldn't get herself out of this situation. She raised her foot forcefully, so she was basically kicking backwards. She kicked Rabadash's knee, and heard a sickening crack. She spun around when his holds on her wrists were loose, and she kicked him once again in the stomach. It was lucky that she chose to wear a dress like the one she did back when they were first in Aslan's camp. It provided more freedom of movement than her other dresses and gowns.

She picked up her sword again, and placed distance between her and Rabadash. He managed to stand up again, holding his hand to his stomach. "But you're a queen." He protested. "Queens don't- ladies don't…" he trailed off, taking deep breaths. "Go Susan!" she heard Lucy cheer. She smiled before lifting her sword. "If I win, you get out of Narnia that very second. If you win…" she trailed off. "If you win…you can marry me." She said. Rabadash looked at her and grinned nastily. "One more rule. No one can interrupt, or it's instant victory for me." Susan nodded and then cast a glance at Peter.

His eyes were warning her. _'Be careful.' _They said. Susan nodded. She took a deep breath and looked at her opponent. He still had that nasty smirk on his face. _'Ooo, I CANNOT wait until I wipe that smirk off his face.' _Susan thought. He charged. The fight begin

**endofchapterendofchapterendofchapter**

Narnian magic: Hey people…so sorry, updated later than I expected. Anyway, yes, the ending is coming soon, and yes, Susan's going to LOOSE! No, I'm kidding. Um, the chapter was shorter than I would have liked, but it will have to do. Until next time! Peace.


	8. The NotVeryGentle Gentle Queen

**Queen Susan the Not-So-Gentle**

**By Narnian magic**

Yessss…the ending…this is officially the last chapter in the story. Yesss…I know I'm evil. Live with it. MUHAHAHA! Buttttt….I'll be nice and add an epilogue. Hehe. Yes. Ok. Enough with the evil blabbering, and thank the reviewers!

**KibumiWong**- Thanks! And…yes. Kill Rabadash! I'll give you a sword. Hehe. 

**Zeldy- **Thanks! Yes, I put a cliffhanger. Again. God. How many cliffhangers did I put in my stories all together? I guess it's easier ending it that way. Hehe. Thanks! You rule!

**Caithzadz- **sorry for the wait! Thanks!

**Aminuleen- **yesyesyes, I know, I'll put loads of PeterSu in for this chapter and the epilogue. Hehe. Thanks!

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic- **Yes! I finally updated! And so did you! WEEEEEEEEEEE! Hehe. I am like, hyper. So yeah! Haha! …I am so pointless. Anyway. Yay! You love me! Hehe. : D

**More Than You Can Handle- **Smite him where he stands, eh? But he was the first to attack…too late, pal! Hehe. But I will smite him. I shalt smite him like I smite an ant beneath my feet! Ok…sorry, ants. Anyway. Thanks!

Yeesssss…I know my blabbering is completely pointless. Yes, I know, I am ridiculously incredibly hyper today. So I hope that all of you can understand this chapter. And yes. I am serious about it being the last official chapter. MUHAHAHAHA. Right. To the story.

Disclaimer: do not own-eth. Should not sue-th. For any reason anyway.

**lastchapterlastchapterlastchapter. so enjoy. hehe**

He charged, and Susan stepped aside. The prince missed, and the Queen caught the surprised look that crossed his face. If she was that slow and he missed, he shouldn't be too hard to beat. She smiled, and Rabadash saw it. He lunged desperately, but Susan blocked it. He thrust, and she blocked it. He swung his sword in frenzied patterns and she managed to not get herself hurt. Already, he was panting like a dog.

'_Like a dog.' _She thought with some amusement. Obviously the other Pevensies saw what Susan did, for they had their own reactions. She heard Lucy giggle, Peter snickered, and Edmund laughed. She felt the corners of her own lips lift slightly. But the fight wasn't over yet. Rabadash lunged again, and Susan put her sword in defense position…when the prince suddenly changed the direction of his attack, and slashed at her face. She gasped and turned her head so that the sword came to her cheek, slashing it. It wasn't too deep a wound, she knew, but blood spurted out when the sword came to contact with her face.

"Susan!" she heard Peter yell. She grimaced, and then started to attack. She slashed at him, but the prince only grinned nastily, and blocked her attacks. She used her sleeve to wipe the blood from her cheek, and then she focused on her attacks and blocks. Faster and faster they fought, and Rabadash did something which took Susan by surprise. He tripped her.

It wasn't that Susan wasn't a good fighter. It was just that she wasn't prepared for this. He fended off her sword before slamming the flat of his blade to her knees. Susan felt herself go down, but she didn't lessen her grip on her sword. He launched himself upon the fallen Queen, and managed to get on top of her and then pressing his sword to her throat. "Do I win?" He asked, the nasty tone still in his voice. Susan looked surprised, and heard Peter say, "Get off of her, you bloody-"Peter!" she gasped, turning to him. Her face suddenly became serious. "It's not very polite to call someone that, you know." She said in a sharp, motherly tone. Peter stared at her, and then all four Pevensies laughed. Then she smiled.

Rabadash's attention was turned to the other three Pevensies, ignoring her completely. She could see that his face was red from anger, and she saw her chance. His sword wasn't putting any pressure on her neck, and she raised her foot, and shot it out, kicking Rabadash in his stomach. He went flying through the air, and landed with an 'oof' on the floor. Susan quickly jumped up, and the four siblings laughed all over again. She looked at her sword, then before the prince could get off the floor to resume his fighting stance, she pressed her sword to his throat. She also put her foot on his stomach, not letting him go anywhere or move for any reason. "Well?" she asked, smirking.

For a moment, she almost laughed aloud at him. His once-red face was now purple. He was heaving, and looked as if all his wind was knocked out of him when Susan kicked him. He heaved, and then let go of his sword. He then started sobbing, and Susan had a satisfied smile on her face. Peter, Edmund and Lucy watched as the prince sobbed, not moving from the floor. "No!" he suddenly shouted in the midst of his crying, "No! I will reign Narnia! Narnia shall be mine! Queen Susan shall be my bride!" he was now bawling like a baby. Sharp lines of anger on her face soon replaced Susan's smile. She put more pressure on her sword. "What did you say?" she hissed at him. "I should be king of Narnia! I should be your husband!" he cried.

The young Queen didn't move for a moment. Then she narrowed her eyes. "So. You _were _trying to take control of Narnia." The prince kept bawling and wailing, and said, "Yes!" "What did you think? That us, mere children were not able to keep the throne? That we weren't good enough?" she asked angrily. "Yes!" the prince answered. She didn't say anything for a while, but she was angry. She felt her blood boil, and she felt the anger of her siblings behind her. Finally, Rabadash stopped wailing, and sniffed, facing the floor. "Look at me." Susan hissed. He turned, and he regretted doing so. That look would haunt him the rest of his life. He saw the coldest eyes he would ever see in his entire life. Susan's usual warm, twinkling blue eyes were replaced by cold icy blue. He gulped, and then started to crawl away, but she grabbed his collar.

"You shouldn't think that. Because if you do, I will personally make sure you regret it." She said, her voice dripping with venom. She grabbed his collar, and then started to kick him all around, making him yell in pain. She screamed at him, and kept kicking him until she had enough. The servants standing on the sides, obviously forgotten, stood stock still at witnessing how their Gentle Queen became not very gentle. The Valiant snickered at Rabadash, and then heard her elder brother say, "Ow."

"Get out of Narnia. Now." She commanded in a cold voice. He stood up, and ran to his guards, and out of the throne room. The rest of the Calormens followed their prince, haunted by what they saw in that room. Still, the ice remained, and it wasn't until they scurried out fearfully that later Edmund could swear that the temperature rose a few degrees. The ice melted, finally. Susan dropped her sword, and screamed in frustration. Peter flinched, and said, "Whoa, Su, calm down." Lucy smiled, and then whispered to Edmund, "Whoa, he's daring. Going to Susan like that when she's still angry." The Just King snickered. Poor Peter. But, what Susan did surprised them all.

She laughed, and then she launched herself in his arms. "Whoa…" the younger two Pevensies said. This wasn't really Susan-ish. Peter smiled and then wrapped his arms around her. Her head moved up, and the blue of their eyes locked. Then Peter kissed her. Out of nothing. He felt her lips curve in a smile before she kissed him back. That day was a joyous day, a day which peace had once again dawned upon Narnia.

**lastchapterlastchapterlastchapterhehepetersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Not long after that little incident, it was Susan's seventeenth birthday. She was excited, and literally jumped out of bed to get ready for the day. It was a beautiful day, and she knew the celebrations would be held at evening, her favorite time of the day. She chose to wear a light blue gown, and it looked great on her. She made her appearance in the throne room, and Lucy immediately ran to hug her sister. She laughed, and decided to spend the day with her. "Where's Peter and Edmund?" she asked. But the only answer she had was a grin from Lucy and a "You'll find out soon enough." She couldn't wait.

**petersusanpetersusanpetersusan**

Finally. Evening came. Susan was so excited! She had a feeling something dramatic and big was about to happen, although she didn't know what. She and Lucy met in the throne room once again. Her little sister looked very pretty. Her hair was in curls, and her dress was a light sea-blue color. She had laughed, and hugged her sister again. Susan herself wore a dark blue dress and her hair was braided. They had just sat down when they heard the trumpets blare. The doors opened, and Peter and Edmund walked in.

Upon seeing her, Peter smiled and Edmund was grinning. As usual, Peter looked every bit Magnificent, and Edmund looked as always, just a little bit better. Susan ran and hurled herself to Peter. He laughed, and hugged her. "Happy Birthday!" he said when they parted. She moved to hug her little brother, and he said the same thing. When everyone, including the centaurs, the dryads, the fauns, the naiads and even Aslan was there, Edmund gave the order for silence. Lucy smiled and stood up from her throne. She nodded at the presents in the corner, and explained what was from who, and gave Susan her own present. It was a necklace, with a real flower as a pedant. "The nymphs and dryads taught me how to preserve the flower for forever." She explained. "So the necklace will stay that way." Susan hugged her little sister. Lucy sat back down.

Edmund gave her a flowery bracelet, but it was made of steel. It was fixed rigid, and the flower's colors were of those of her crown. "It's not as nice as Lu's." he said sheepishly. Susan laughed, and hugged her younger brother still. Then he and Susan sat back down.

Peter stood up. Lucy and Edmund knew what he was going to do. In fact, every Pevensie in Narnia knew except for the eldest girl. _'He looks really nervous.' _Edmund and Lucy thought at the same time. Lucy wondered what was going on in his mind right now. She looked out the balcony, and saw that the sun was shining directly into the room by the great window behind Susan. She giggled, and then directed her attention back to Peter. She saw he was facing her sister. "Susan." He started, then sank down on one knee, and took her hand, kissing it. Then, he drew out from inside his pocket a ring. It had a single sapphire in the middle, but inside the gem was a small, gold, glittery thing. It was truly beautiful. "Susan," he said again. "will you marry me?" he gave her puppy dog eyes. Everyone held their breath. Susan stood up, the sun shining behind her. It had the effect of making it look like there was a golden light behind her. She looked at Peter and giggled. "Yes!" she exclaimed.

He smiled and slipped the ring on hr finger, then swooping her in his arms and kissing her. Everyone cheered, and the music broke loose. Peter and Susan led the first dance, and Susan had a great time. _'This is the best day ever.' _Susan thought. Peter knew that he had his queen, and there was a happily ever after. Or so he thought.

**endoflastchapterendoflastchapterendoflastchapter**

Narnian magic: heyz! Last chappie! But don't forget, there is an epilogue coming up, though I might not be able to put it on yet…hehe. yes! I have reached 2010 words! woot! Yeah. Anywayz. Yeah. So. The ending. Or so you might think…


	9. Epilogue

**Queen Susan the Not-So-Gentle**

**By Narnian magic**

Um…basically, I need to thank the reviewers once again for sticking with me through this story and I replied all of the reviewers already for the last chapter using the 'reply' option thingie…yeah…but I still need to thank the following for sticking with me and encouraging me and being patient for updates!

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**

**Zeldy**

**KibumiWong**

**Aminuleen**

**Magical Destiny**

**Caithzadz**

And LOTS more people. Thank you all! I haven't forgotten you guys! Um…this is the first time I'm ending a chaptered story…so yeah…it's gonna be like, the longest thing in the story….yeah….yeah. ok. The Epilogue. Here ya go! And Thanks!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but storyline. And Prince Granitine. And King Wisner.

**enjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoyenjoy**

The last suitor Susan ever got in Narnia was the king of Calormen himself. His sons had failed, so he came in person. He wanted to wed the eldest queen, from the stories of her beauty. Although he had many concubines, he wanted this woman most. It was about two days later of Susan's birthday when he arrived.

"Announcing the King Wisner of Calormen." Susan rolled her eyes while sitting on her throne. "Now what do they want? Don't they know I'm already engaged?" she asked angrily, and her gaze shifted to Peter. The High King merely grinned. His Queen stared at him, her eyes widened in shock, but she didn't have time to say anything because the king approached them at that moment. He bowed. "King Peter. King Edmund. Queen Lucy." He said, addressing them. Then his gaze turned to Susan, and she didn't like what she found in his eyes. Lust. She shuddered, and felt tension rising. "My dear Queen Susan."

From the corner of her eye, she saw Peter stiffen. "Queen Susan, you have captured my heart in your beauty. Would you do the honor of being my concubine?" he drawled. _'Now I see where Rabadash got that from.' _Susan thought. Then she lost it. Completely.

Susan stood up, and walked right in front of the king, and then put her hand with her marriage ring up in his face. She then said, not very politely, "Do you see this ring?" The king took two steps back, and said, "Yes. It's-it's very beautiful. Just like you." Susan then truly lost it. Truly. Peter tried to say something, but she whipped her head around to give him a look that said, 'Let me handle this.' The High King nodded, then smirked. Edmund had a sly smile on his face, and Lucy giggled. Susan was about to blow.

"Well," Susan said, trying to keep her voice steady, "this is my WEDDING ring. WEDDING. I'm engaged already. So no, I can't accept your proposal." She practically yelled. The king looked taken aback. "W-we-well," the king stuttered, "I HAVE heard of your engagement, but-"But WHAT? That you might be able to convince me to change my mind? That your sons weren't annoying enough?" she blew up at the obviously frightened king. She sighed, then called out, "Orieus, the guests." The centaur general nodded, and they were led out.

Peter grinned, and the four Pevensies laughed. The High King made his way to his queen and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled, and they kissed. Lucy and Edmund stood back, and Edmund, as usual, started to count in his head. When they finally parted, they heard their little brother laugh. "What?" they asked innocently. "That was short. Thirty-six seconds." He and Lucy laughed while clutching their stomachs. The eldest Pevensies just looked at each other and grinned.

**_A couple days later…_**

Susan walked down aisle, feeling very nervous. She was in a sky blue silky dress with a slightly transparent dark blue cloth covering her entire back. Her hair was clipped up at the sides, and then braided at the center where they met. She clutched the flowers tighter as she could see Peter, looking every bit Magnificent, though he looked nervous. They met at the front, and the wedding started. They went through the vows, and then, they had to kiss. She giggled when she looked at Peter, and then he kissed her. Every single creature cheered, and then the music started.

The High King and Queen danced around, laughing through the entire day. Finally, it was nighttime, and they went inside their room. Susan slumped on the bed in tiredness. "Hey Su, I know you're tired, but don't you at least change before you get to bed?" her new husband laughed. She smiled and threw a pillow at him. He caught it, surprising her, then threw it back. She shrieked in surprise. She then said, "Come on, I need to change!" Peter laughed, and got out of the room.

Susan changed into her thin silk nightgown, and told Peter to come back in. He hugged her, and when she stepped back, she tripped, landing on the bed. The two's eyes locked. Closer…then he kissed her. His tongue slipped into her mouth, and then when he properly got on the bed, the two forgot the world around them for a long time.

**_Two Weeks Later…_**

"What!" "It's true, your Majesties." "Oh no…" The High King and Queen groaned.

**_Ten months later…_**

"I hate your guts, Peter Pevensie!" The High Queen yelled from her place on the medic bed. She was staring up at Peter, who was trying his best not to laugh. "You're sitting there without one bit of pain in your body, but here I am, just…ahhh!" she finally screamed in frustration. "Why were woman given the job to carry babies? It's not fair!" she screeched. Peter winced. "Don't worry, Su, I'll always be there for you." He smiled. "I love you, Peter." Peter blinked. Wild mood swing…

Suddenly, she gasped. Then she looked at him. "Peter, I think we need the midwife now!" she said urgently. He smiled and nodded, then dashed out the hall. "Midwife!" he called. The midwife bustled in, and left Peter standing outside. "Is she ok?" He turned around, and then he saw their younger siblings. "Well…we went through a couple of I-hate-you's and then I-love-you's. Basically, it's a murderous Susan, and then it's the Gentle Susan, then it's the excited Susan." "Oh, she's fine." Lucy said with a sigh of relief. They stayed outside for what seemed like hours, until they heard a baby's cry. No wait…two. Two crying sounds. Peter groaned before he rushed inside.

Susan was propped on the pillows behind her, and she was carrying a little bundle in her arms. The midwife carried another. "Fraternal twins, your Majesty." The midwife said. Peter took the baby the midwife was holding, who turned out to be the girl. The baby stopped crying as soon as she saw his face. "Say hello to daddy." Susan said as he faced his son. "Well, hey, William Henry Pevensie." She smiled and faced her husband. "I like that name." The High King looked at his daughter. "Katherine Marie Pevensie." The twin's parents looked at each other and smiled.

**endendend**

Narnian magic: Well, that was it! Happily ever after time, right? Uh, no…I MIGHT make a sequel! But it's probably going to be like, a oneshot or something like that. Thanks to all of you who read this story! This is the ending for Queen Susan the NotSoGentle.


End file.
